Les Egarés
by priama
Summary: Apollonia intègre l'Ordre du Phénix pour participer à la lutte contre Voldemort. Propulsée coéquipière de Snape, elle doit s'accommoder de son partenaire, de Poudlard, des risques des missions. Pourtant, par-delà les épreuves et leurs douleurs intimes, les deux collaborateurs se découvrent et se lient, inextricablement. OC x S. Snape- Début tome V et suite
1. Chap1:La ragazza di Calabria

**Chapitre 1 : La ragazza di Calabria (1)**

Je resserrai ma cape autour de moi. Le bruit de mes talons se répercutait en un écho déraisonnable dans la rue créant un étrange rythme, ainsi mêlé au froissement de ma robe. Tac, tac, shlllss. Tac, tac, shllss. Les battements de mon cœur semblaient s'être réglés sur cette candace de balancier. Baboum, baboum, baba. Je ne connaissais pas bien Londres : j'avais passé ma jeunesse entière en Italie, et à cet instant, dans le froid mordant et sous la crachin lancinant du ciel morose d'Angleterre, je me mettais à regretter le soleil brulant de la Calabre qui incendiait ma peau, le souffle cuisant du vent qui élevait des tourbillons de tuf, le chant entêtant des cigales alors qu'un voile de stupeur endormait la nature aux alentours de midi. Je chassai avec irritation ces souvenirs d'un geste nerveux de la main, comme pour écarter une mouche invisible. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attendrir. _Calme-toi, mon cœur, calme-toi, tu te brises en vain._ Qui avait dit cela ? Ces mots qui remontaient du fond de ma mémoire m'agaçaient. William Faulkner. C'était de lui. Bizarrement, avoir trouvé la solution à cette énigme intérieure m'apaisa un instant, comme si la vague fierté que je ressentais me rendait prête à relever tout autre défit.

La pluie s'accentua. Je m'arrêtai un instant, prenant garde à me blottir à l'ombre d'un immeuble pour éviter la clarté blafarde des lampadaires. Autant se promener directement avec une cible collée dans le dos, sinon. Je tentais de nouveau de déchiffrer l'écriture penchée, minuscule, qui s'allongeait sur le morceau de parchemin froissé que je sortais pour la centième fois de ma poche. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me donne une indication supplémentaire, un message d'encouragement. _C'est bien, Apollonia, tu y es presque_. Mais il n'y avait toujours que ces quelques mots couchés laconiquement-là : _12 Square Grimmaurd_.

Je repris ma marche, plus rapide cette fois, me coulant toujours dans les ombres des porches et des arbres rachitiques, évitant les éclairages. Maintenant que j'approchais de l'endroit indiqué, je prenais garde à adopter une marche plus silencieuse. Mes talons ne claquaient plus dans les flaques, ma cape même me serrait plus étroitement. Ces bas-fonds sinistres, crasseux, peu recommandables, n'étaient pas les quartiers londoniens auxquels j'avais jusqu'alors borné mes visites lors de mes précédents voyages et je grognais en considérant la haute probabilité de m'être égarée. J'arrêtai un instant ma course : il m'avait semblé apercevoir quelqu'un. Ce n'était peut-être rien, peut-être un simple clochard ou un ivrogne divagant. Mais cela pouvait aussi bien être quelqu'un qui me suivait. Je me coulais dans l'ombre d'une porte, disparaissant totalement dans ma cape noire. Mes yeux fouillèrent le square minable et la rue qui descendait en pente douce, mais je ne pus rien apercevoir. Cela ne me réconforta pas : je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à tenir à rester anonyme dans le coin. Je sortis lentement ma baguette de ma poche et continuai ma route, le dos presque contre le mur suintant d'humidité, pour éviter que quelqu'un me fonce dessus par derrière. Malgré mon attention redoublée, je ne décelais nulle part l'ombre que j'avais aperçue du coin de l'œil quelques instants auparavant.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour regarder les numéros des façades. Ici le 13 et là, le 11. Je fronçais les sourcils, cherchai encore dans la poche de ma cape l'adresse qui m'avait été transmise, sans jamais quitter le quartier des yeux. Alors que je jetai un regard rapide pour m'assurer ne m'être pas trompée, je vis une silhouette râblée et bancale traverser furtivement la rue vers l'endroit où je me tenais deux minutes avant. Je lui lançai dans le dos un Stupéfix informulé, et l'envoyai tomber dans la poubelle la plus proche dans un affreux remue-ménage. Profitant de la cacophonie des chats brusquement réveillés qui hurlaient en sautant du vide-ordure, je me tournai vers la façade et prononçait d'une voix ferme :

-12 Square Grimmaurd !

Les petites maisons de briques rouges se mirent à trembler et s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaitre une autre bâtisse, tout aussi lamentable que les autres, dissimulée magiquement. Le lieu de rendez-vous. J'étouffai un soupir de soulagement, et jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, méfiante : la silhouette n'était pas réapparue, le sort devait continuer à faire effet. J'hésitai à terminer le travail : je n'aimais pas laisser derrière moi des cochonneries. Mais le temps pressait et je supposai que l'individu n'avait de toute manière pas eu le temps de voir où je disparaissais. Je montai rapidement des marches boueuses et poussai la porte dont le loquet rouillé n'était pas fermé.

Mes yeux mirent plusieurs minutes à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Je restai un instant dos contre la porte, prête à repartir au moindre soupçon de piège. J'étais face à un couloir sombre et humide, à peine éclairé par la lueur verdâtre de lampes à gaz. Un escalier en bois moisi montait dans l'obscurité de l'étage. Des tableaux hideux couvraient les murs et un tapis usé jusqu'à la corde s'étalait devant moi jusqu'à une porte entrebâillée d'où jaillissaient un raie de lumière et des voix assourdies. J'avançai lentement, baguette brandie, un nuage de poussière se soulevant du tapis à chacun de mes pas. Je me retenais d'éternuer: foutue allergie ! La porte s'ouvrit soudain et je baissai instantanément ma baguette, étouffant un soupir de répit.

-Apollonia, chérie ! Mais on ne t'attendait plus ! s'écria la voix soulagée et un brin moralisatrice de Molly Weasley.

-Pardonne-moi, Molly, dis-je d'une voix un peu enrouée en m'avançant vers les bras qu'elle tendait dans ma direction. J'ai failli me perdre dans le quartier. Je ne connais pas bien Londres encore et les indications fournies par Alastor étaient…succinctes.

Molly soupira avec réprobation en secouant la tête.

-Alastor…grogna-t-elle. Il doit lancer un sort à ses chaussures avant de les mettre le matin, tant il les soupçonne de lui mordre les pieds. J'avais pourtant dit à Arthur de passer te chercher à la gare, mais Maugrey n'a pas voulu.

-Je ne peux pas lui donner tort, Molly, concédai-je doucement. La sécurité avant tout. Suis-je vraiment très en retard ? demandai-je avec inquiétude. Pour une première, ce n'est pas glorieux.

-Ca ne fait rien ma chérie, dit-elle en secouant vivement ses cheveux roux. Nous allions finir. Mais viens, viens dans la cuisine, que l'on te présente à tout le monde. Remus te fera un résumer de tout ce que nous avons dit. Par Merlin, soupira-t-elle, une main sur la poignée de ce qui devait être la porte de la cuisine, se retournant une dernière fois vers moi, tu as une mine effroyable, ma chérie !

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et entra dans une pièce spacieuse qui contrastait étrangement avec l'atmosphère poisseuse et verdâtre du couloir : la cuisine était propre, accueillante et chaudement éclairée par la lumière du feu de cheminée et par les bougies et les lampes multipliées çà et là sur les gros vaisseliers en noyer massif. Une longue table occupait le centre de la pièce et de toutes les attentions : il y avait encore une série de documents éparpillés dessus que l'on s'appliquait à relire et replier, alors que Molly courait déjà vers la cuisinière et les couverts pour donner à la table un nouvel usage. Mon entrée attira peu l'attention. Je restai un instant sur le pas de la porte, pour détailler les individus qui peuplaient la cuisine.

Certains m'étaient familiers, d'autres totalement inconnus. Il y avait Molly Weasley, bien sûr, chez laquelle j'avais résidée quelques jours, la dernière fois que j'étais venue en Angleterre, mais dans un tout autre endroit que celui-ci, autrement plus familial - au Terrier. Son mari, Arthur, me salua d'un grand sourire et d'un geste de la main, alors qu'il donnait un petite tape sur le dos d'un jeune homme roux aux cheveux noués en catogan qui devait être l'un de ses fils ainés. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers moi et me salua de loin à son tour. Il y avait des gosses roux un peu partout, agités et bruyants, qui devaient être le reste de la fratrie que je ne connaissais pas en détail.

Un peu plus loin, près de la cheminée, se trouvait une pauvre hère, un homme encore jeune mais au visage lardé de cicatrices et de soucis, à la tenue misérable et au regard triste de chien battu, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. A ses cotés se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux hirsutes couleur rose chewing-gum, qui, dans un geste brusque, renversa la Bièraubeurre qu'elle tenait dans la main. Aucun des deux ne sembla avoir remarqué ma présence, et parlaient tout bas d'un air concentré.

Plus loin, encore assis à la table, un gamin à l'air soucieux, qui transpirait l'angoisse et la dépression derrière ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux noirs en bataille, discutait avec un homme plus âgé que lui et deux camarades de son âge. J'avais une idée assez précise de son identité : probablement Harry Potter. Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré, mais les descriptions que l'on m'en avait fait ne trompaient pas. Si c'était juste, les deux compères qui l'encadraient devaient être, pour le garçon roux, grand et nonchalant, Ronald Weasley, et pour la fille aux cheveux touffus qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air concentré, Hermione Granger. Potter parlait avec animation à un homme amaigri dont le visage s'éclairait parfois d'un sourire chaud, réconfortant, presque taquin, et qui, malgré les épreuves qui avaient marquées son visage, dégageait un je-ne-sais-quoi de séduisant. Peut-être cela tenait-il à ses cheveux qui ondulaient sans règle autour de sa figure ou à ce fameux sourire qui venait encore et encore creuser des accents circonflexes au coin des ses lèvres.

Un peu perdue devant ces nouvelles figures, je tournai la tête de l'autre coté de la cuisine et reconnus quelques personnes à mon grand soulagement : Kingsley, non loin, parlait avec Elphias Doge : le premier m'adressa un rayonnant sourire et me fit un petit signe de la tête pour m'engager à entrer plus avant le second se retourna simplement vers moi d'un air renfrogné et me salua d'un grognement impatient avant de revenir à sa conversation. Un troisième homme, inconnu, entièrement vêtu de noir et au physique ingrat s'entretenait avec eux tout bas : il me jeta un rapide regard avant de continuer ses messes basses du bout des lèvres. Mon cœur s'allégea cependant en voyant se tourner vers moi la stature râblée et imposante d'Alastor Maugrey. Quand il me vit, son œil valide s'étrécit alors que l'œil de verre roula un instant sur lui-même peut-être pour s'assurer d'un rapide contrôle de ma personne. Puis il se leva dans un grognement satisfait et il fut le premier à venir vers moi et à me tendre la main :

-Apollonia, ma chère, tu es arrivée, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse et cassée où l'affection pourtant, ne se faisait pas démentir.

Nous échangeâmes une rapide et ferme poignée de main avant qu'il ne me pousse en avant vers le centre de la pièce.

-Tu es arrivée en retard, la réunion de l'Ordre vient tout juste de se terminer, grogna-t-il. Pas de problème sur la route ?

-Un individu rodait dans les parages, signalai-je immédiatement. Juste devant la maison. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux, il avait l'air ivre. Peut-être un moldu. Je l'ai stupéfixé et envoyé valser dans une poubelle par précaution, néanmoins.

L'homme qui parlait avec Harry Potter éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien. Son visage s'illumina merveilleusement un instant en se tournant vers moi.

-Par Merlin, ça doit être Mondingus ! s'écria-t-il comme si la situation était particulièrement drôle. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu ! Hahaha ! Elle l'a envoyé dans la poubelle !... pour une fois qu'il venait de son propre chef !... hahaha !

Je jetai un regard affolé vers Alastor :

-C'était quelqu'un de l'Ordre ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche. Par Morgane, j'ai failli le terminer ! Je t'assure que je ne le savais pas ! Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas manifesté normalement au lieu de roder dans l'ombre ? J'ai eu peur que ce soit un espion.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, grogna Alastor, Mondingus n'a jamais eu une très grande présence d'esprit. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses récents exploits de surveillance de Potter. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, il a dû comprendre la leçon, cette fois. Il nous rejoindra dès que le sort aura arrêté d'agir.

-Et à qui devons-nous l'honneur d'avoir renvoyé 'Ding d'où il venait ? demanda toujours l'homme au beau sourire qui me tendit une main par-dessus la table pour serrer la mienne avec enthousiasme.

-Apollonia. Apollonia Cozzamora, dis-je distinctement en relevant le menton.

Un étrange silence tomba sur la cuisine à l'instant où je prononçai mon nom de manière peut-être un peu trop sonore. Tous les regards se tournèrent cette fois vers moi et me fixèrent tantôt avec curiosité, tantôt avec méfiance. Guère intimidé par cette attention soudaine, Alastor profita du silence général pour me présenter :

-Mademoiselle Cozzamora – Apollonia – est italienne. Elle a accepté à ma demande de rejoindre l'Ordre et de grossir les rangs de la lutte contre Voldemort. J'ai la plus entière confiance en elle. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

A ces mots, je sentis des épaules se détendre et des visages se décrisper. Je leur étais inconnue, mais la confiance d'Alastor suffisait visiblement à prouver ma fiabilité.

-Elle participera aux missions comme nous tous. A ce titre, vous vous chargerez de lui expliquer certains fonctionnements de l'Ordre et la tiendrez au courant de toutes nouvelles informations comme vous le faites pour l'ensemble des autres membres. Vous avez des questions ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui les découragerait toutes.

-Tu as quel âge ? demanda spontanément le jeune homme roux qui devait être Ronald, sous le regard incrédule de Maugrey et l'expression scandalisée de Granger.

-Vingt-cinq ans, répondis-je dans un sourire.

-Tu n'es plus étudiante à Poudlard, alors, soupira-t-il d'un air visiblement désappointé.

-Je ne suis jamais allée à Poudlard. Je suis italienne, lui rappelai-je encore devant air de stupeur.

-Il y a une école de sorciers en Italie ? demanda Hermione Granger qui à son tour ne put visiblement pas s'empêcher d'assouvir sa légendaire curiosité intellectuelle.

-Oui, il y en a une : l'Ecole de la Brera, elle se trouve à Milan. Mais ce n'est pas un enseignement généraliste comme vous l'avez en Angleterre. On nous y enseigne plutôt une magie utilitaire, dans des cours de travaux pratiques : depuis les sorts ménagers les plus élémentaires jusqu'aux cours de duel pour apprendre les sorts d'attaque et de défense les plus puissants.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il faudrait à Poudlard, murmura dans un souffle Harry Potter. C'est ce qu'il faudrait pour préparer les élèves contre Voldemort.

-Nous sommes de bons praticiens, approuvais-je, mais souvent de mauvais érudits. Et face à certaines énigmes, nos limites peuvent être vite atteintes, le rassurai-je d'un sourire.

-A quel âge arrêtez-vous l'école ? demanda encore Hermione, avide de savoir.

-17 ans, comme vous. Nous travaillons alors. Certains font le choix de pousser leurs études -qu'ils valident quelques années plus tard par une thèse. Mais cela se fait dans le cadre d'un contrat passé avec une bibliothèque et les érudits qui y sont attachés, pas dans une école. L'avantage est que nous pouvons gérer notre temps de travail comme nous le souhaitons, puisque nous sommes des chercheurs. Le désavantage, c'est qu'on arrive vite à cours d'argent.

-Quel métier faites-vous alors ? demanda encore Ron, curieux, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je ne travaille pas, justement. Je fais partie des chercheurs. Je continue mes études magiques et moldues à Bologne… Mais j'ai aussi quelques missions à coté.

-Je reformule, gronda Alastor, coupant Ron alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour une autre question. Est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions qui ont un rapport avec son rôle dans l'Ordre ? Personne ? Bien, alors vous reprendrez la discussion folklorique plus tard, nous avons encore des choses importantes à aborder, acheva-t-il en foudroyant Ron du regard.

-A propos de l'Ordre? demanda aussitôt avec avidité Harry Potter.

-Absolument, Potter, à propos de l'Ordre. Alors…

-…ALORS TOUT LE MONDE MONTE DANS SA CHAMBRE! hurla madame Weasley nous faisant sursauter à l'unisson.

Il y eut des cris de protestation de la part de Harry Potter et de ses deux acolytes, mais aussi des jumeaux et de la jeune fille rousse qui devaient également être des Weasley. C'est dans une cacophonie de raclements de chaises, de grognements mécontents, de menaces de sanctions que tout ce petit monde quitta sous mes yeux la cuisine. Le ramdam qui provenait encore de l'étage tandis que Madame Weasley coordonnait comme un chef d'orchestre tyrannique la remontée des adolescents vers les chambres, m'indiquait que la petite bande ne s'était pas pliée à ses ordres sans lui donner quelques difficultés. Il y eut enfin un dernier claquement de porte qui étouffa des récriminations aigues et Molly apparut de nouveau dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques instants plus tard, essoufflée et les cheveux un peu dressés sur la tête.

-Voilà, dit-elle d'un air satisfait alors qu'elle jetait sur la porte un sort d'Impassibilité.

Je regardai autour de moi avec anxiété, alors qu'un silence pesant semblait s'être abattu sur la pièce depuis le départ des étudiants.

-Je croyais que cette maison était sûre? demandai-je, sur mes gardes, en voyant Molly terminer d'enchanter la porte.

-Elle l'est! assura d'un air presque désespéré l'homme aux cheveux mi-long et au joli sourire qui m'avait félicitée pour avoir attaqué Mondingus. Il n'y a pas de maison plus sûr à Londres, ajouta-t-il d'un air morose comme si cette pensée l'accablait soudain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour le sort, me dit Molly, comprenant ma surprise. C'est simplement en prévention… Les gosses écoutent à la porte, finit-elle par admettre dans un soupir épuisé.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit d'assister aux réunions de l'Ordre? Pas même Harry Potter? m'étonnai-je. Il me semble pourtant qu'il est le premier concerné.

Sans le vouloir, je vis que je venais de mettre le doigt sur une question épineuse qui avait déjà fait l'objet d'un vive échange avant mon arrivée. D'un air victorieux, l'homme au grand sourire me désigna sans un mot de la main comme pour appuyer ses précédentes allégations. Molly, à qui visiblement ce geste était destiné, devint écarlate de fureur.

-Tu vois, même elle le dit, Molly! s'écria l'homme. Harry devrait être au courant!

-IL-EST-TROP-JEUNE…

-Il a combattu Vous-Savez-Qui plus de fois que bon nombre de gens dans cette pièce, réplica encore son opposant en reniflant de mépris.

-Je pense, intervient l'homme aux habits rapiécés que j'avais presque oublié dans son coin et qui s'adressa aux deux autres sur un ton calme et apaisant, que nous devons nous en tenir à ce que nous a recommandé Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore tient à ce que Harry ignore certaines choses pour l'instant. Je suis pour ma part persuadé qu'il a de bonnes raisons d'agir de la sorte et que, par conséquent, nous devons nous plier à son jugement. Nous avons déjà répondu à la curiosité de Harry dans certaines mesures tout à l'heure, Sirius, dit-il à l'adresse de l'homme au beau sourire qui à cet instant ne souriait plus du tout. Cependant, je pense comme Molly, que lui et ses amis sont trop jeunes encore pour faire partie de l'Ordre: ils ne sont pas majeurs, ils n'ont pas fini leur scolarité et ne seraient que des cibles de choix pour Vous-Savez-Qui. Notre travail dans l'Ordre est aussi de les protéger, du moins autant de temps que ce sera possible. Je ne doute pas qu'ils devront bientôt prendre part active à ce combat, alors ménageons-les un peu.

Le dénommé Sirius ne répondit pas, et s'affaissa sur sa chaise en arborant un air lugubre. Molly Weasley tentait de calmer sa respiration encore palpitante de colère et lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Je me tournai vers Alastor, espérant qu'il saurait interpréter mon regard interrogateur. Il n'eut même pas besoin de me regarder pour éclairer l'incident d'une remarque concise et froide qui illustrait de manière limpide sa désapprobation:

-Sirius Black est le parrain d'Harry Potter, et nous voyons tous que le manque d'exercice influe sur son humeur, dit-il en s'asseyant alors que j'entendais l'homme en noir qui passait silencieusement derrière ma chaise étouffer un ricanement désagréable derrière ses cheveux huileux. Remus, dit Maugrey d'une voix forte pour décourager toute nouvelle joute verbale, Remus, tu veux bien récapituler la situation pour Apollonia? Rapidement. Kingsley, ne t'attarde pas, il est l'heure, coupa-t-il alors que celui-ci esquissait un mouvement pour manifester sa gêne.

-Je suis désolé de partir si vite, mais je suis tenu par des obligations ce soir, dit poliment Kingsley à mon adresse. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous recroiser, Mademoiselle Cozzamora.

Il salua aimablement l'assistance, puis ouvrit la porte et disparut.

-Tous ceux qui doivent partir, allez-y, lança encore Alastor d'une voix bourrue. Nous n'ajouterons rien de nouveau pour ce soir. Tenez-vous en à ce qu'on a décidé et passez faire des rapports régulièrement ici-même. La date de la prochaine réunion vous sera transmise plus tard.

Il y eu des légers raclements de chaises, et plusieurs personnes quittèrent la pièce après quelques silencieuse poignées de main ou des regards froids: Doge sortit, tout comme le jeune homme roux aux cheveux noués en catogan, et deux sorciers que je ne connaissais pas plus. Plus personne ne parlait et chacun évitait soigneusement de se regarder alors que les départs se faisaient dans la plus grande furtivité.

Je n'étais entrée dans cette maison que depuis une heure, et déjà je sentais que beaucoup de ressentiments, d'inquiétudes, d'émotions et de rivalités intestines sapaient en profondeur l'unité apparente de l'Ordre. J'analysai rapidement la situation: ils étaient loin d'être aussi préparés que Molly me l'avait laissé entendre. Entre une hiérarchie vacillante et invisible aux décisions pour le moins obscures qui reposait entièrement sur Dumbledore, des intérêts familiaux plus ou moins opposés, et des raisons d'agir pour le moins diverses, les membres de l'Ordre me renvoyaient l'image d'un patchwork mal assemblé. Je fut tirée de mes réflexions par la voix douce dudit Remus qui attira mon attention:

-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, me dit-il avec un faible sourire. Je pense que tu sais déjà certaines choses à propos de l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas Apollonia?

-Le professeur Dumbledore et Alastor m'ont fait un topos concis de la situation, oui, dis-je en me concentrant uniquement sur ce qu'on allait me dire.

-Tu sais que l'Ordre est réuni ici pour la seconde fois pour lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont le retour depuis mai dernier ne fait plus aucun doute. Nous sommes une vingtaine de tout âges et de toutes professions qui nous répartissons les tâches et les missions d'ordre divers.

-Sur quoi se base votre politique de résistance? demandai-je, pressée d'en venir au fait.

Lupin esquissa un sourire et échangea un regard avec Alastor qui grogna de satisfaction.

-Notre but pour l'instant est de prévenir le maximum de gens de son retour. L'espoir de salut du monde magique dépendra en grande partie de sa préparation quand le moment d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera venu. Comme tu l'imagines, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer, les civils ont peu envie d'entendre ce genre de nouvelles. Le fait que Voldemort se fasse extrêmement prudent depuis deux mois et ne se manifeste par aucune disparition ni violence n'est pas fait pour nous donner plus de crédit. Je pense qu'il attend de rassembler autour de lui assez de fidèles pour frapper au moment où la communauté s'y attendra le moins. Actuellement, il s'agit pour lui de gagner du temps et de décrédibiliser notre parole.

-Par quel moyen?

-Tu serais surprise de voir combien de personnes qui lui ont fait allégeance la dernière fois parcourent encore tous les jours les couloirs du Ministère. Certains ont politiquement pignon sur rue, d'autres sont des descendants de familles anciennes et suffisamment riches pour peser de tout leur poids dans les décisions du ministre, d'autres encore influencent la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ou le Magenmagot - la cour de justice.

-J'imagine donc qu'il n'est pas question pour l'Ordre de propager la nouvelle par des voies officielles, en concluais-je.

-Nous ne serions pas écoutés, de toute manière, approuva Lupin. La _Gazette_ relaie tous les jours des fausses informations et travaille activement à décrédibiliser Dumbledore et Harry que l'on accuse de semer le trouble contre l'ordre publique à des fins personnelles et promotionnelles. Fudge semble craindre une action de Dumbledore contre le gouvernement, et comme tu dois déjà le savoir, Albus a été suspendu de ses postes de Président du Magenmagot et de la Chambre magique internationale. Quant à Harry, il est passé devant le tribunal magique au grand complet pour usage abusif de la magie. Ces complications politiques nous ralentissent et nous affaiblissent. Beaucoup de gens sont sceptiques, et on peut les comprendre: vu la terreur qui s'était répandue dans toute l'Angleterre la dernière fois, ils n'ont pas envie de croire que cela risque de recommencer.

Je hochai la tête pour marquer que j'avais bien pris conscience de tous les aspects de la situation:

-Vos plans, alors?

-Actuellement, nous tentons de rallier à nous quelques personnages politiques. Certains d'entre nous essaient également de parlementer avec les créatures magiques, afin de les convaincre de nous soutenir. Ce n'est pas évident, beaucoup ont reçu d'alléchantes propositions des Mangemorts et certains sont extrêmement méfiants vis-à-vis de la communauté magique officielle qui les discrimine et les rejette depuis des années. Hagrid est parti cet été pour voir les géants. Pour ma part, je m'occupe humblement de mes semblables, dit-il avec un rictus ironique. Les loups-garous, ajouta-t-il aimablement devant mon expression interrogative. Certains d'entre nous partent à l'étranger afin d'appeler des sorciers de la communauté internationale à agir. Kingsley, que tu connais déjà, et Nymphadora Tonks, que tu vois ici, dit-il en désignant la fille aux cheveux roses qui le fusilla du regard, sont tous les deux des Aurors du Ministère. Ils sont nos agents d'information sur place: autant en ce qui concerne les mouvements de mages noirs que pour surveiller les moindres frémissements du Ministère.

-Vous avez des agents infiltrés au Ministère… pourquoi ne pas en avoir aussi auprès des Mangemorts? demandai-je avec brusquerie.

Il y eut un frémissement imperceptible parmi les gens assemblés autour de moi.

-C'est très compliqué à mettre en place, répondit Lupin d'un ton prudent. Cela demanderait une capacité à adopter les comportements des Mangemorts - tous les comportements, sans exception, même les plus détestables - si l'agent souhaite ne pas trahir sa couverture. Il faudrait aussi qu'il donne une preuve tangible de sa fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres: Vous-Savez-Qui ne se laisse pas berner facilement, et les nouveaux venus ont tout au plus le loisir d'effectuer les taches ingrates. Jamais un agent fraichement débarqué ne parviendrait à intégrer les ordres de commandement de Voldemort.

-Pourquoi ne pas recruter chez les Mangemorts reconvertis? J'imagine qu'après la chute de Voldemort, beaucoup ont retourné leur veste pour éviter la prison. Certains ne doivent pas être ravis non plus de le voir revenir s'ils se trainent une étiquette de déserteur. Il doit y avoir un moyen de monnayer leurs services, dis-je en réfléchissant à toute allure.

-Nous y pensons, dit Lupin d'un ton vague qui m'indiqua clairement qu'il n'était pas prêt à aborder le sujet avec plus détails, mais là aussi il ne faudrait pas agir inconsidérément. Un agent double est toujours une menace latente, même pour ceux qui l'engagent. Il faut pouvoir s'assurer pleinement de sa fiabilité, et je ne pense pas qu'on ait les moyens de surveiller de près un homme de plus.

-Je récapitule: surveillance du Ministère et travail de ralliement à notre cause des diverses personnalités du monde magique. C'est dans mes compétences, approuvai-je clairement. Y a-t-il autre chose que l'Ordre fasse actuellement?

Il y eut un petit silence, au cours duquel Lupin interrogea du regard Alastor qui agita la main pour l'inviter à continuer.

-Dumbledore souhaite que nous gardions quelque chose, dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit pas avoir connaissance, dit Lupin d'une voix plus basse. Pour l'instant, il n'est pas parvenu à s'en emparer, mais d'après Dumbledore, s'il s'en saisissait, il en résulterait un changement radical de ses plans qui ne seraient pas à notre avantage.

-C'est une arme?

-Pas exactement. C'est une prophétie. Ne me demande pas ce qu'elle dit en détail, ni moi ni personne dans cette pièce ne sait exactement de quoi il est question. Seul Dumbledore en a eu connaissance, il y a plusieurs années. Elle évoque le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry et lie leurs destins de manière semble-t-il inextricable: de ce que je sais, elle désignerait Harry comme celui destiné à le combattre. L'Elu. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi nous n'avons pas mis Harry au courant des activités précises de l'Ordre. Il est encore trop jeune pour qu'on lui demande de porter un pareil poids sur ses épaules. Et il voudrait certainement prendre connaissance de la prophétie dans sa totalité, ce qui ne semble pas au gout de Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore manipule tout le monde, grogna Sirius qui avait conservé les bras croisés et l'air sombre depuis la fin de sa dispute avec Molly. Il utilise Harry comme un simple outil pour lutter contre Voldemort: il n'a aucune notion de ce qu'il peut ressentir en demeurant ainsi dans l'ignorance - ni de ce qu'il ressentira quand il prendra conscience du plein rôle qu'il a à jouer dans cette guerre et de ce que tout le monde attend de lui.

Lupin choisit de l'ignorer et poursuivit:

-La prophétie a été mise par Dumbledore en lieu sûr, pour l'instant: au milieu de beaucoup d'autres, au Département des Mystères, du Ministère de la Magie. Mais Voldemort a déjà tenté plusieurs fois de forcer la sécurité du Département. C'est la raison pour laquelle les membres de l'Ordre effectuent des rondes de surveillance chaque nuit. Il y a des risques pour que des Mangemorts ou Voldemort lui-même tentent de pénétrer cette partie du département des Mystères. Nous nous relayons donc, par équipe de deux, pour veiller sur la prophétie chaque nuit. Tu seras toi aussi affectée à cette surveillance, Apollonia, en tant que membre de l'Ordre. Nous changeons tous les soirs, afin de prémunir autant que l'on peut les agents de la fatigue. Ce soir c'est le tour de Kinglsey et de Elphias Doge.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle il est parti plus tôt, me rappelai-je. Il devait prendre sa place de garde pour la nuit.

Lupin approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Pour ce qui est des missions, nous te les donnerons en temps voulu, nous en sommes encore à nos balbutiements et on pense préférable que tu prennes d'abord tes marques. Mais je suppose que l'on t'enverra vers le Chemin des Embrumes faire du repérage dans les jours à venir, il y a là-bas des allées et venues qui ne nous plaisent guère et tu es la mieux placée pour…disons frayer avec l'illégalité.

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête: tactique correcte.

-A qui dois-je faire mon rapport à la fin de mes missions?

-Même après une nuit de surveillance, on te demandera de nous indiquer si tout s'est bien passé ou de signaler le moindre incident, aussi insignifiant soit-il. Tu passeras ici, au QG de l'Ordre. Tu trouveras toujours du monde dans cette maison, à commencer par Sirius.

Ce dernier sembla se rembrunir plus encore si c'était possible. Visiblement, il était maintenu ici en semi-captivité.

-A la fin de chaque semaine, les rapports de toutes les équipes sont mis en commun sous la forme d'un compte-rendu précis qui est transmis à Dumbledore… qui le détruit une fois qu'il en a pris connaissance. Il est important que les équipes restent les mêmes, du moins autant que possible: cela permet un emploi du temps suffisamment stable pour tous ceux qui travaillent et une organisation plus claire dans le roulements des surveillances. C'est aussi une question de sécurité: personne ne reste sans donner de signe de vie à un membre de l'Ordre plus d'une semaine. Dans le cas contraire, des mesures de recherche sont lancées. Inutile de te dire que l'on préfère éviter tout affolement inutile. Ah, bien entendu, il est assez déconseillé d'envoyer des messages trop explicites par hiboux, surtout lors de missions. Contente-toi de termes toujours vagues et allusifs et évite de mentionner Sirius. Il est toujours recherché par le Ministère, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon air poliment interrogateur, m'éclairant ainsi sur le motif de son enfermement et de sa mauvaise humeur.

-Quand je ne serai pas en mission ni en surveillance nocturne, est-ce que mon point de chute sera cette maison, ou faudra-t-il que je cherche à me loger ailleurs dans Londres?

Il eut un raclement de gorge mal à l'aise. Lupin se passa une mains sur le visage, Molly pinça les lèvres, Tonks fit tomber la pendule du rebord de la cheminée dans un atroce bruit de ferraille, et Sirius esquissa un sourire narquois qui creusa un petite fossette en point d'interrogation dans sa joue maigre. Maugrey se tourna tout d'un bloc vers moi et, ainsi que je l'espérai, se montra plus explicite et plus direct:

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, Apollonia. Tu ne restes pas à Londres. Albus a demandé à ce qu'on t'envoie à Poudlard.

-Pas pour que je reprenne l'école, j'imagine, ironisai-je sans sourire vraiment.

-Il veut que tu gardes un œil sur Potter et la bande. Selon ses propres termes des "engagements vitaux" vont le retenir loin de l'école pour de longues périodes successives au cours de l'année. Il souhaitait que quelqu'un surveille les étudiants les plus disposés à s'attirer des ennuis. Il y a le corps enseignant, bien sûr, mais il croit qu'il voudrait avoir un œil ami à l'intérieur du groupe scolaire.

-Je ne suis pas surveillante! répliquai-je, offensée.

-C'est vrai que Harry et ses amis se sont attirés quelques ennuis, ces dernières années, approuva Arthur Weasley alors que Remus et Sirius esquissaient tous les deux un sourire mi-amusé, mi-fataliste. Mais demander à un membre de l'Ordre de les surveiller constamment me parait être une disposition bien radicale. Après tout, il me semble que Harry a surtout joué de malchance: dans l'ensemble, il a toujours eu une attitude raisonnable d'enfant moyennement dissipé.

L'homme aux cheveux graisseux étouffa un exclamation de mépris:

-Raisonnable? _Moyennement_ dissipé? Je vous engage à vous en porter gardant, Arthur, dit-il d'un ton tranchant mais d'une voix lente et susurrante. Ces quatre dernières années n'ont été qu'une suite ininterrompue d'infractions et d'exceptions concédées à sa petite personne. Les punitions ne sont même plus assez dissuasives pour son excessive arrogance. Le seul moyen d'avoir Potter à l'œil, ce serait de le garder en laisse.

-Ca te plairait bien, hein, Snivellus? l'apostropha d'une voix forte et agressive Sirius Black. Tu as toujours eu un faible pour la délation et l'autorité. Marcher au pas, obéir servilement, c'est ton truc, n'est-ce pas?

-La laisse peut être adaptée à tous les cous, Black, siffla dangereusement en retour ledit Snivellus sans élever la voix. Même si je doute que tu en aies besoin là où tu es.

Maugrey tapa brutalement du poing sur la table pour faire cesser l'échange assassin entre les deux hommes. J'ignorai la raison de leur aversion réciproque, mais les querelles entre Sirius Black et Snivellus semblaient faire l'objet d'un leitmotiv constant des réunions de l'Ordre. Je haussai un sourcil dubitatif avant de revenir à ce qui m'intéressait:

-Pourquoi ce besoin de le surveiller maintenant plus que les autres années? Je croyais que Poudlard était un endroit sûr?

-C'est le cas, Apollonia, grogna Alastor. Mais il ne s'agit pas que de Potter. Si les Forces du Mal se structurent, les lignes vont commencer à bouger à Poudlard aussi. Les enfants des Mangemorts ne resteront pas neutres longtemps. Les gosses sont souvent de très bons écrans de ce que les parents cachent et de ce qu'il se passe dans les familles. Et il y a fort à parier que Voldemort voudra bientôt infiltrer les rangs de l'école: pour ça, les élèves seront sa meilleure arme. Ce que veut Dumbledore, c'est que tu gardes l'oreille ouverte: sois attentive aux bruits de couloir, ne te fais pas d'ennemi, parle avec tous, écoute tous les commérages. Les adolescents ont le défaut d'être trop bavards, quelle que soit leur allégeance. Peut-être en apprendrons-nous plus sur la disposition de leurs proches à recevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou à le combattre. Et peut-être aussi pourrons-nous protéger certains d'entre eux. Enfin, Albus semble convaincu que des changements significatifs vont se produire cette année et modifier sensiblement la vie de Poudlard. Dans ce cadre, il craint les écarts de comportement de Potter et les conséquences désastreuses qu'ils pourraient avoir. En clair, l'année s'annonce difficile.

Je hochai la tête, voilà qui était plus explicite. J'allais donc être les yeux et les oreilles du directeur au sein de sa propre école.

-Mais pourquoi moi? Harry Potter ferait probablement plus volontiers confiance à l'un d'entre vous. Il ne me connait pas. Je ne fais pas partie de l'école. En quoi suis-je plus qualifiée que vous tous pour ce travail?

-L'âge, Apollonia. Tu es la plus jeune, ici, dit Alastor d'un ton sans réplique. Tu te mêleras plus facilement que moi ou Lunard au commerce des étudiants.

-Dumbledore pense qu'il vaut mieux pour ce travail un agent de l'âge des élèves, quelqu'un qui ne sera pas repérable par un œil extérieur en cas d'inspection. Et il doit penser que l'on se confiera plus volontiers à vous qu'à l'un des vieux bourrus de l'Ordre, mademoiselle, murmura Sirius Black sur un ton vaguement charmeur.

-J'ai dix ans de plus que ces enfants, claquai-je dans sa direction. Et je ne suis pas plus "mademoiselle" que vous, Black, ajoutai-je sèchement.

Il me gratifia d'un regard agréablement surpris accompagné d'un hochement de tête respectueux, animé d'un sourire en coin qui fit réapparaitre sa petite fossette canaille. Il me fixa longuement alors que je m'étais déjà détournée.

-Poudlard, donc, grognai-je, assez mécontente.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Molly d'un ton maternel, je suis certaine que tu t'y trouveras très bien. Albus mettra certainement des appartements à ta disposition. De toute manière, il n'est pas question que tu suives les cours des élèves: tu pourras travailler de ton coté une bonne partie de la journée. Et puis tu verras, ce sera plus simple pour la coordination des équipes si tu es là-bas.

Elle se tut brusquement et cela me rappela que je n'avais pas demandé à rencontrer mon coéquipier.

-Qui sera mon partenaire ? demandai-je alors.

Molly et Arthur échangèrent un coup d'œil gêné.

-Polia chérie, dit Molly, nous aurions vraiment voulu que tu sois avec quelqu'un que tu connais déjà. Mais comme nous ne t'attendions plus et qu'il fallait à tout prix organiser les groupes…

-Cela n'a aucune importance, assurai-je d'une voix neutre.

Effectivement, cela n'en avait aucune. Tout ce que j'attendais de mon partenaire de mission était de l'efficacité et de la discrétion. Pas un meilleur copain.

-Ce que Molly veut dire avec son air navré, intervient Black en riant de nouveau, c'est que, vu qui tu vas te coltiner, ça ne va pas être de la tarte ! On peut le dire, ça non, Snivel… commença Black tout de suite interrompu par Lupin:

-Tu travailleras avec Severus Snape, annonça-t-il plus sobrement et d'un ton doux en s'inclinant un peu.

-Severus Snape ? Qui est-ce ?

-Je crains que ce soit moi… murmura une voix trainante et railleuse derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis sans surprise l'homme en noir, passablement laid et proprement antipathique se tenir droit derrière ma chaise, un vague rictus brisant à peine son visage de cire. Je notais pour plus tard que " Snivellus" , que j'avais cru être son prénom, devait être en fait être un surnom railleur donné par Sirius.

-Enchantée, dis-je simplement, alors que nous nous serions brièvement la main.

\- … pas pour longtemps, ricana dans son coin Black.

-Si tu as une contribution utile à apporter Black, ne te prive surtout pas de la faire partager à tout le monde. Nous mourrons d'envie d'élucider enfin la raison de ta présence dans l'Ordre, murmura d'un ton lent et mesuré le dénommé Snape, comme s'il dégustait chaque mot fielleux qu'il sifflait du bout de la langue.

-La ferme, Snivellus… gronda Black dont le sourire avait définitivement disparu, et qui, les joues blêmes de fureur, se levait lentement la baguette à la main.

-Je ne te conseille pas…, réplica sèchement Snape qui sortait d'un mouvement vif sa propre baguette et la pointait avec précaution vers l'homme de l'autre coté de la table.

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas me graisser les cheveux?

-Sale petite vermine, oisif et prétentieux, exactement semblable à ce que tu étais et ce que tu as toujours été, toi et tes misérables collègues...

Quand je vis Sirius se tendre pour se préparer à lancer un sort, je me levai violemment entre les deux hommes, en reversant ma chaise. Prête à intervenir, une de mes mains saisit ma baguette, l'autre se crispa sur ma ceinture où était suspendu l'étui en cuir de mon Mauser.

-CA SUFFIT! hurla Molly d'une voix stridente. "Ca suffit! Sirius, assis!" -ce dernier s'assit lentement, les yeux toujours brillants de colère, la baguette demeurant pointée vers Snape. "Snape, tu…"- il lança un regard si noir à Molly que celle-ci ne finit pas sa phrase. Il détailla Sirius Black d'un œil mauvais, vide et glacial, immobile de rage, raide et impassible, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Black, à l'autre bout de la table, était assis au bord de sa chaise comme sur des charbons ardents: je pouvais presque sentir ses muscles tendus comme des câbles alors qu'il se tenait prêt à bondir sur Snape au moindre mot. Cette extrême tension, encore aggravée par le silence pesant, sembla durer des heures. Puis, Snape fit soudain disparaitre sa baguette d'un geste rapide et précis dans les replis de sa robe noire, et il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur, le plus loin possible de Black. "-Polia chérie, ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a plus rien à craindre", murmura d'un ton conciliant et anxieux Molly en me calmant d'un geste de la main.

Je regardai une dernière fois les deux hommes successivement, analysant leur attitude. Black semblait se détendre, du moins ne donnait-il plus l'impression de vouloir se relever dans l'instant pour jeter un sort, même si ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs et qu'un muscle au niveau de sa mâchoire ne cessait de se contracter. Snape, quant à lui, regardait la scène de loin, drapé dans un indifférent mépris. Je me détendis un peu, et m'aperçus que j'avais toujours les mains crispées, une sur ma baguette clairement dégainée vers Sirius, l'autre sur la crosse de mon Mauser que j'avais tiré de son étui en direction de Snape. Rapidement, je rangeai ma baguette, et ramenai mon pistolet à ma ceinture, dans son étui. Molly jeta un regard soulagé à Remus et Arthur. Je remarquai que ses mains tremblaient et mon cœur se pinça de culpabilité.

-Désolée Molly, dis-je de la voix la plus douce et la plus calme que je puisse adopter. Je n'aime pas trop les gestes brusques. Déformation professionnelle, murmurai-je en coulant encore un regard aux deux duellistes.

Je me rassis lentement dans le silence toujours palpable de la cuisine seulement brisé par un petit rire étonnant et tressautant de Maugrey qui posa sa main sur mon épaule et la broya d'un geste qu'il voulait affectueux.

-Je vous l'avez dit, que c'était une intuitive, grogna-t-il de satisfaction. Alors, tu as compris? ajouta-t-il à mon encontre. Tu prends tes quartiers à Poudlard dès la rentrée, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours. Snape te préviendra quand ce sera votre tour de surveillance. Une fois par mois, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre qui se tient ici. Tu devras y être. On te confiera à l'occasion des missions supplémentaires.

Je hochai la tête. Il se redressa, marquant tacitement la fin de la séance.

-Fais bien ton travail, Apollonia, grogna-il, alors que je me levai à mon tour et qu'il me donnait une accolade brusque mais paternelle. Crois-moi, ce qu'on te demande-là n'est pas de la moindre importance. Et tu auras bientôt l'occasion d'être sur la ligne de feu, si tu as besoin de te dégourdir les jambes.

-Merci de ta confiance Alastor. Je suis contente d'entendre que mon âge ne vous persuade pas de me tenir à l'écart des combats. Je suis là pour ça, et je ne supporterai pas de rester sur un poste seconda…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? me coupa Sirius, à qui mon précédent geste, au cours de l'altercation avec Snape, n'avait pas échappé et qui fixait désormais ma ceinture de nouveau visible depuis que je m'étais levée.

-Je suppose que tu parles de ça, dis-je en désignant vaguement l'étui de mon pistolet à ma ceinture. C'est moldu. Disons… mesure de protection. Rien de très intéressant.

-On peut voir? demanda-t-il, néanmoins fortement intéressé.

Avec répugnance, je fit sauter d'un coup d'ongle le clapet de l'étui de cuir et me saisis de mon Mauser que je posai avec précaution dans un bruit sourd sur la table. Tout le monde le fixait désormais avec attention, me mettant assez mal à l'aise.

-C'est une larme à feu? demanda d'un ton enjoué Arthur Weasley, frétillant sur sa chaise.

J'esquissai un sourire: je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux à la vue d'une arme potentiellement mortelle. A part peut-être moi-même à mon dixième anniversaire.

-Arme à feu, corrigeai-je machinalement devant son enthousiasme débordant. Oui, c'en est une. Mauser C96 M-30. Semi-automatique. 9 millimètres. 10 coups. Canon 140 millimètres. Carcasse d'une seule pièce. Crosse en tilleul argenté.

-On dirait Ollivander quand il parle d'une baguette! s'écria Arthur les yeux brillants d'émerveillement.

Je lui souris. A cet instant, l'atmosphère était redevenue familiale et chaleureuse. Je vis Sirius du coin de l'œil avancer le bras au-dessus de la table et je récupérai mon arme d'un geste vif.

-On ne joue pas avec. Il est chargé, dis-je en le rangeant dans son étui.

-Pourquoi tu te promènes avec ça? demanda Tonks, curieuse. Tu as ta baguette, non?

-Souvenir de famille, dis-je lentement en vérifiant son accroche. Et vieille habitude coriace. J'aime les armes moldues. Dans certaines circonstances, elles peuvent être bien utiles et tout aussi efficaces qu'une baguette. Surtout lorsqu'on ne peut pas utiliser la magie. Mon Mauser m'a sortie du pétrin quelques fois.

-Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai, dit Tonks d'un ton léger. Ca a l'air beaucoup plus lourd qu'une baguette. Comment les moldus peuvent-ils se défendre avec de pareille choses?

-Tonks, ma chérie, dit Moly d'un air soudain anxieux alors qu'elle la voyait tendre les mains vers mon arme, tu ne devrais pas y toucher. De toute façon, on va passer à table. Nous avons fini n'est-ce pas Maugrey? Bien, bien, alors venez tous m'aider à dresser le couvert. Non, Tonks, range plutôt les chaises, d'accord? Arthur, voyons, arrête d'ennuyer Apollonia -tu auras tout le temps de lui poser des questions durant le diner. Sirius, tu devrais te lever, tu es sur le passage de la soupière… Apollonia, tu te rassois, tu restes manger ici ce soir. Non, non, inutile d'aider, tu as fait un long voyage, tu dois être épuisée. Combien sommes-nous au juste? … Nous deux, Sirius, les enfants, Polia… Oui, oui, je sais Alastor, tu dois filer, on se voit lundi, pour escorter les enfants à la gare. Severus, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas moyen pour que tu restes diner ce soir non plus ?

-En si charmante compagnie ? Ce serait presque un affront d'accepter, dit-il sur un ton railleur.

Je le vis avec grand déplaisir tourner les talons sans un mot de plus et quitter la cuisine. Je lui emboitai rapidement le pas, déterminée à aborder certains détails de notre mission qui restaient à régler. Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la cuisine, et hélai sa silhouette sombre qui s'éloignait déjà vers la porte d'entrée.

- _Sir_ , l'interpelai-je d'une voix autoritaire qui le fit se figer dans l'ombre du couloir et se retourner lentement avec un petit rictus. Vous êtes…?

-Severus Snape. On vous a déjà indiqué mon nom, je crois, répondit-il d'un ton impatient.

-Je sais cela. Je voulais connaitre vos fonctions au sein de l'école, _sir_ , répliquai-je en soutenant son regard noir qui s'était étréci entre deux bandeaux de cheveux gras.

-Je suis professeur. De Potions, répondit-il avec raideur.

-Pour ce qui est de l'organisation de l'école…

-…elle vous sera expliquée à la rentrée, coupa-t-il. Vous aurez alors tout le temps de m'ennuyer avec vos questions que je devine d'une importance capitale. Mais je crains d'avoir des choses plus urgentes qui me retiennent ce soir. Nous n'avons pas tous le loisir de jouir de veillées oisives, persiffla-t-il avec un sourire crispé de dérision. Le cours de rattrapage devra attendre lundi, Mademoiselle...?

-Cozzamora. Apollonia Cozzamora. Mais on avait, je crois, pris la peine de vous indiquer mon nom, répondis-je à mon tour du tac-au-tac.

Il ne me jeta pas un regard et tourna les talons dans un froissement de tissu noir– puis il disparut dans la nuit.

/

 **(1)** Littéralement, la fille de Calabre, région de l'extrême sud-ouest de l'Italie, en référence au film « Un ragazzo di Calabria »

 _ **Notes de l'auteur** : Voilà donc le début d'un petit OC/Severus Snape! J'espère que ce chapitre premier vous a plus: il fallait bien camper les personnages, c'est la raison pour laquelle il est un peu long et détaillé. La première rencontre d'Apollonia et Severus ne semble pas très concluante. Que pensez-vous d'elle? N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, lecteurs qui passez par-là: cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir et j'y répondrai volontiers. Je tâcherai de publier la suite de plus rapidement possible. A très vite!_


	2. Chap2: Le Noeud de Vipères

**Chapitre 2: Le Nœud de Vipères _(1)_**

Je marquai une pose devant l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je n'avais vu l'école britannique qu'une seule fois auparavant: le château m'avait surprise par sa taille et sa dignité, mais l'expérience n'était en rien comparable au spectacle nocturne qu'il offrait. Pour la rentrée, Poudlard apparaissait dans une mise en scène ténébreuse et magique. Sur un ciel sans lueur, la monumentale silhouette gothique s'élevait comme un prolongement du piton rocheux sur lequel elle était agrippée. Ses pierres séculaires, impassibles, denses et polies par le vent et la fureur des pluies, étaient percées de scintillantes lumières: de loin, il ressemblait à un exosquelette dont on percevait la délicate palpitation intérieure. Je comparai un instant ce château médiéval construit dans un pur style gothique primitif avec ce qui avait été ma propre école, un petit _palazzo_ renaissant, sobre et blanc, lové dans une impasse du quartier de la Brera, à Milan. L'école italienne se positionnait sans ambigüité dans le prolongement des sciences hermétiques humanistes du Quattrocento, tandis que l'école britannique était la digne héritière d'une longue tradition intellectuelle et théosophique remontant au Bas Moyen-Age. Je pouvais percevoir le fossé culturel et la dissemblance d'identité du monde magique jusque dans l'architecture des établissements scolaires. Au loin, sur ma droite, je voyais la longue procession des diligences tirées par des Sombrals et éclairées d'une unique lanterne: elles remontaient lentement sur un long chemin rocailleux, transportant des élèves qui n'étaient que des ombres ondulantes. A ma gauche, mais dissimulée en partie par le château, s'étendait la masse sombre et huileuse d'un grand lac parsemé d'étoiles : en plissant les yeux, je parvenais à voir qu'il s'agissait des premières années qui arrivaient par barque, peut-être pour jouir d'une vue plus exceptionnelle encore du château. Ce spectacle était dantesque.

Je profitai quelques instants encore du calme de la nuit: le vent frais passait dans mes cheveux trop épais, et les bruissements de la Forêt Interdite semblaient faire battre l'obscurité d'une apaisante et furtive présence. Finalement, ensorcelant mes lourdes malles pour qu'elles suivent mes pas, je remontais jusqu'à Poudlard par une petite allée solitaire.

En arrivant, la clameur du Grand Hall me heurta de plein fouet: dans les vives lumières des torches passaient des groupes bruyants et compacts d'élèves qui se bousculaient joyeusement dans un fracas de bagages, de sorts mal maitrisés, de hululements courroucés de chouettes malmenées et de feulements de chats. En bas des escaliers, j'entendis le professeur MacGonagall sermonner vertement un première année dégoutant d'eau, qui devait avoir eu la brillante idée de se pencher un peu trop par-dessus sa barque. Elle leva soudain les yeux et m'aperçut sur le pallier. Un instant, elle se détourna de ses jeunes élèves, presque soulagée de me voir:

-Ah, Cozzamora, vous êtes arrivée! C'est bien, on craignait que l'on vous ait posé des difficultés à l'entrée. Bien, laissez vos bagages ici, dit-elle en secouant avec autorité son long index pour me désigner un coin de couloir. Et rejoignez la Grande Salle tout de suite. Albus voudra vous voir avant le début de la cérémonie, j'imagine: alors allez directement vers l'estrade des professeurs, d'accord? Monsieur Snyder! hurla-t-elle de nouveau en reportant son attention sur un jeune téméraire qui s'éloignait, si vous continuez dans ce sens, vous vous retrouverez dans les cachots. Et croyez-bien que je ferai en sorte que vous y demeuriez pour le reste de la soirée!

Je laissais mes malles où elle me l'avait indiqué, vérifiant d'abord la solidité du sortilège qui maintenait fermées les valises noires où étaient démontées et rangées mes armes moldues. Je fronçai les sourcils tout en marchant, analysant méthodiquement tous les éléments que je voyais autour de moi et méditant dans un coin de la tête les paroles concises mais peut-être involontairement révélatrices de Minerva MacGonagall. Qui aurait souhaité m'interdire l'entrée de l'école? Surtout, qui en aurait eu le pouvoir, puisque j'étais ici sur les ordres du directeur lui-même?

Je fus happée par le brouhaha de la Grande Salle à l'instant où j'y pénétrais. Quatre immenses tables s'étendaient sur toute la longueur de la salle et autour d'elles se tenaient au coude-à-coude des centaines d'élèves qui se retrouvaient avec effusion et échangeaient des nouvelles dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Devant chacun d'eux étincelaient des plats encore vides dans lesquels se reflétaient la flamme dorée des milliers de bougies suspendues au-dessus de leurs têtes. En levant les yeux, j'aperçus un plafond magique qui imitait un poétique ciel nocturne, clair d'étoiles et de nébuleuses. Je localisais sans mal l'estrade en bois dressée en bout de salle, où se tenait l'équipe des adultes. Certaines chaises étaient encore vides. Je remontai à pas nerveux l'allée principale en direction des professeurs, les yeux rivés sur eux. Je les détaillais rapidement, sondant chaque geste, mémorisant chaque visage. Ma robe noire sifflait autour de mes chevilles et le bruit de mes talons claquait sèchement sur les dalles de pierre.

-Eh, Polia! Mais attends Hermione, c'est Apollonia!

Je me retournai brusquement, sondant la pièce d'un seul regard, souhaitant localiser au plus vite le nigaud qui m'avait appelée avec aussi peu de discrétion. Je n'eus pas besoin de chercher longtemps: un garçon roux et dégingandé se tenait debout derrière la table la plus proche alors qu'une jeune fille déjà installée le tirait par la manche pour le forcer à se rassoir.

-Arrête-ça tout de suite, Ronald! Et laisse-la tranquille! Personne n'est censé la connaitre, ici!

-Mais, _on_ la connait, 'Mione! Tu viens t'assoir avec nous, Polia? proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête avec affliction et qu'Harry, surprit, se retournait vers moi pour esquisser un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il. Je croyais que tu devais travailler pour l'Or…

-Harry! s'écria Hermione d'un ton suppliant.

Je fis un discret pas de coté en direction de l'infernal trio Potter-Weasley-Granger.

-Soyez plus discrets, par Merlin, murmurai-je tout bas. Vous ne pouvez pas parler de _ça_ devant tout le monde ici! Et Hermione a raison: vous n'êtes pas plus supposés me connaitre que toutes les autres personnes de cette salle. Je suis contente de vous voir, mais nous aurons l'occasion de parler demain, d'accord? Ce soir, c'est là-bas que l'on m'attend, dis-je en désignant de la main l'estrade des professeurs.

\- Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr. Evidemment. Désolé, marmotta Ron en se rasseyant, les oreilles plus rouges que deux tranches de bacon.

-Tu est en mission pour…pour _tu-sais-quoi_? demanda Harry d'un ton avide sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione. Ici, à Poudlard? Tu vas rester longtemps? Pourquoi personne ne nous en a parlé? Est-ce que c'est Dumbledore qui t'a demandée de venir? Il a peur que des Mangemorts entrent au château?

J'avais la mauvaise sensation de passer à la question devant le tribunal de l'Inquisition. Maugrey avait raison, c'étaient de vrais petits fouineurs et ils faisaient preuve d'une souplesse d'esprit étonnante pour ce qui était de formuler des hypothèses. D'après ce que je savais, ils s'y étaient exercés continuellement ces quatre dernières années. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de contourner leurs questions sans leur

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien dire de précis, mais enfin…peut-être qu'il vaut mieux… je crois que je peux toujours…murmurai-je en faisant mine de réfléchir, disons te donner de quoi penser. Tu as bien une petite idée de la raison de ma présence à Poudlard, Harry, non? dis-je avec un sourire.

-Quoi?...Je…non, enfin, je suppose que tu es ici pour veiller sur l'école ou…ou bien il y a quelqu'un que tu dois avoir à l'œil.

Je hochai la tête d'un air complice et entendu.

-Nous? demanda-t-il immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils, dans un début d'agressivité.

-Est-ce que vous êtes amenés à quitter l'école ou à avoir un commerce avec les forces obscures? demandai-je avec légèreté et politesse.

-Nous?...Non. Par contre, on pourrait citer des gens qui en seraient capables, murmura sombrement Harry alors que je voyais distinctement ses yeux verts glisser dans le dos d'un jeune homme blond assis à la table voisine.

Je restai un instant immobile, toujours penchée vers eux mais fixant à mon tour le jeune homme qui semblait concentrer sur lui l'hostilité des trois adolescents. Même Hermione, plus pondérée, n'avait rien trouvé à redire au sous-entendu à peine voilé de Harry. Le garçon en question avait des traits d'une régularité exemplaire malheureusement gâchés par une vilaine moue dédaigneuse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, et sur ses robes de sorcier dominaient le vert et l'argent, qui tranchaient avec le rouge et or ornant celles de Harry. Sur sa poitrine était épinglé un insigne doré semblable à celui de Ron et Hermione, probablement une distinction scolaire. Il parlait à voix basse à une fille au nez exagérément retroussé qui poussait des gloussements aigus de temps à autres. Il avait des gestes assurés et souples, un port de tête fier, mais se tenait dans une position déséquilibrée et son regard clair fuyait sans cesse de coté comme s'il était toujours sur ses gardes. Je me redressai après avoir gravé son visage dans ma mémoire.

-Alors non, je ne vous surveillerai pas, expliquai-je d'une voix lente, je ne suis pas gardienne d'école. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas du tout ici pour vous. Mais je serai présente quand on aura besoin de moi. A très vite, tous les trois, dis-je tournant les talons.

Je marchai cependant assez lentement pour entendre encore Hermione étouffer un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? éructa la voix de Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

-Rien, je pensais seulement qu'elle est très forte, répondit plus bas Hermione. A propos de ce qu'elle t'a dit, Harry.

Comme ses paroles étaient suivies d'un silence perplexe, elle ajouta simplement: "Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai."

J'étais arrivée devant la table des professeurs: machinalement, j'y cherchai des visages familiers. Snape était déjà assis à gauche du directeur: impassible et vaguement ennuyé, il laissait ses yeux noirs courir le long des tables et s'arrêter parfois avec insistance sur un élève qui parlait trop fort ou agissait de manière tendancieuse. Son regard croisa la mien et suivit mes pas alors que je montais sur l'estrade sans manifester autre chose qu'une attention policière et un peu hostile. Je lui adressai un faible hochement de tête qu'il me rendit imperceptiblement avant de se détourner. Albus Dumbledore, qui parlait avec animation à une petite femme replète sans que je parvienne à deviner ce qu'il mimait avec autant d'entrain, fit semblant de ne m'apercevoir que lorsque je fus à quelques pas de lui. Son visage s'éclaira alors, ses yeux brillèrent de satisfaction derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, et l'extravagant directeur se leva pour venir à ma rencontre. Il portait une robe de sorcier violette, parsemée broderies compliquées qui s'avérèrent être, en définitive, des hiboux courant derrière des serpents.

-Apollonia, ma chère enfant, dit-il alors qu'il m'entourait rapidement de ses bras dans une étreinte d'accueil. Bienvenue, bienvenue chez toi, Apollonia. Poudlard et accessoirement moi-même, sommes ravis de te revoir pour un plus long séjour. Je te remercie chaleureusement d'avoir bien voulu joindre tes forces à une si noble cause…, ajouta-t-il en me fixant d'un regard entendu, …à une si noble cause que l'enseignement.

-Merci, professeur, dis-je en serrant affectueusement ses mains noueuses. Le plaisir est réciproque. Merci à vous pour votre confiance: vous savez que je ne fais qu'obéir à ma vocation, ajoutai-je pour répondre à son allusion.

-Tu dois être un peu déboussolée, n'est-ce pas? devina-t-il en me détaillant de ce regard bleu lucide et pénétrant. Tout cela est très différent de ton quotidien. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras une maison ici, comme chacun d'entre nous.

Puis son visage se fit plus grave et il parla avec plus de précaution, plus bas et plus lentement.

-Je ne pourrai hélas pas te voir cette semaine, Apollonia. Mais le professeur Snape répondra à toutes tes questions avec plaisir, j'en suis certain. Il sera ton principal interlocuteur ici… et dehors. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

Il dut surprendre mon regard glissant vers Snape qui accueillait à présent avec une expression de froide horreur sa voisine de table toute vêtue de rose, car il ajouta avec un petit sourire:

-Les apparences sont trompeuses, Apollonia. Et c'est parfois sous les roches les plus effilées que se cachent les nacres brillantes…

-…ou les murènes, murmurai-je alors qu'Albus esquissait un sourire désolé.

-Mais assez parlé, tu dois être aussi affamée que je le suis, et le banquet va bientôt commencer! dit-il joyeusement en m'entrainant jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Installe-toi à coté du Professeur Gobbe-Planche, Minerva prendra l'autre chaise quand la répartition sera terminée.

Une longue cérémonie assez fastidieuse s'étira sur une demi-heure alors qu'un chapeau magique -le Choixpeau - posé successivement sur la tête de tous les jeunes élèves les envoyait rejoindre une des quatre maisons. Quelques minutes plus tard, et sous la bénédiction succincte du directeur , des plats apparurent sur notre table et celles des élèves. Je picorai un peu de poulet et de tarte tout en parlant avec le Professeur MacGonagall, assise à ma gauche. Elle était extrêmement tendue :

-Vous êtes arrivée d'Italie il y a quelques jours, j'imagine? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Oui, oui, évidemment. Vous avez peut-être entendu dire que le Ministère a annoncé aujourd'hui le durcissement des contrôles frontaliers? Ils s'imaginent certainement que les sorciers qui importent des armes ou des produits interdits ont coutume de présenter leurs valises au contrôle de la douane magique, ajouta-t-elle dans une exclamation irritée en pinçant les lèvres. En vérité, ces imbéciles veulent limiter la venue de sorciers étrangers en Grande-Bretagne, parce qu'ils craignent que ces derniers n'apportent pas leur soutien à la personne voulue. Ils pensent que les pays voisins gagneraient à déstabiliser le ministre. Mais ils demeurent eux-mêmes parfaitement incompétents à limiter les trafics d'objets illicites et dangereux qui alimentent tout notre territoire en magie noire. J'espère que vous n'escomptiez pas retourner dans votre famille pour Noel, Mademoiselle Cozzamora, parce que l'on risque d'avoir le plus grand mal à vous faire revenir.

Snape, assis symétriquement à la même place que moi de l'autre coté de la table, avait à peine touché à son assiette. Je pris le temps de détailler discrètement mon coéquipier: il avait les traits tirés et amers, l'air extrêmement fatigué. Visiblement, il avait grignoté quelques mets sans beaucoup d'appétit car son assiette était encore à moitié pleine. Il ne manifestait qu'un intérêt relatif à son voisin de droite et affectait de ne pas même entendre sa voisine que j'avais vue s'assoir à coté de lui quelques temps auparavant et qui m'évoquait, vue de près, à un gros crapaud satisfait . Le contraste entre la tenue noire et austère qui cintrait le grand corps mince de Snape et le cardigan rose et pelucheux de la petite femme bouffie rendait la scène plus comique encore.

Alors qu'une vague somnolence commençait à flotter au-dessus de la Grande Salle et que les élèves repus dodelinaient de la tête au-dessus de leur assiette dans une ambiance sonore de plus en plus bourdonnante de sommeil, Albus se leva et écarta les bras, pour entamer d'une voix forte son discours annuel:

-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

Plusieurs professeurs sursautèrent, certains élèves secouèrent la tête.

\- …je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année, continua le directeur. Les nouveaux doivent savoir…

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite la liste des interdits et règlements scolaires, prêtant désormais plus d'attention à ce que disait Minerva MacGonagall à Madame Gobbe-Planche:

-…il faudra avoir Potter à l'œil, je ne doute pas qu'elle tentera de le provoquer ou de le pousser dans ses retranchements. Après son procès du mois d'août, la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver est qu'il réagisse impulsivement et qu'il lui donne le pouvoir d'agir contre lui.

\- Nous aurons cette année trois nouveaux enseignants, continuait Dumbledore. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créature magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal, ajouta-t-il en désignant la petite femme en rose assise en bout de table. Enfin, je vous présente la jeune Apollonia Cozzamora, qui nous vient d'Italie et qui sera l'assistante du professeur Snape tout au long de cette année.

Snape n'aurait pas eu l'air plus ulcéré si Dumbledore lui avait jeté son jus de citrouille à la figure devant toute l'école. Il sursauta violemment en entendant les mots du directeur et se tourna vivement vers moi pour me gratifier d'un regard assassin comme si j'étais la principale responsable de cette humiliation. Puis ses yeux noirs se fixèrent sur Albus qui lui adressait un sourire encourageant en applaudissant doucement: le professeur de potions lui répondit un rictus narquois et ne daigna pas faire le moindre geste d'assentiment. A la table des Gryffondors, Harry, Ron et Hermione échangeaient un regard explicite.

-…Mademoiselle Cozzamora est ici en faveur du programme de coopération européenne des établissements magiques. Notre école l'encadre dans la poursuite de recherches passionnantes qui ne manqueront pas d'ouvrir d'enthousiasmants horizons à notre enseignement. Je compte sur vous tous pour lui faire bon accueil. Et je suis certain qu'elle ne refusera pas de vous tendre une main secourable si d'aventure vos professeurs vous accablent de leçons qui vous plongent dans la plus totale confusion, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui foudroyai du regard les omoplates du directeur: par Merlin, je n'étais pas venue pour être l'aide aux devoirs des élèves de Poudlard! Un petit ricanement en provenance de Snape m'indiqua qu'il semblait se consoler de son infortune par le partage équitable des déconvenues.

Alors que Dumbledore poursuivait son discours comme si de rien n'était, se penchant désormais sur la question des entrainements de Quidditch, il fut soudain interrompu par le toussotement -Hum, hum- de la petite femme en rose. Snape lui lança un regard d'animosité non dissimulée tandis que MacGonagall la fixait d'un œil acéré et réprobateur. Mais Albus se tut et se rassit poliment en l'engageant d'un geste courtois à prendre la parole.

Elle se plaça sur le devant de l'estrade et entama d'un ton monocorde une longue allocution préparée à l'avance.

Son exposé, ennuyant, emmêlé, tortueux, retord, fleurait bon la politique abusive et la police étatique. Je plissai les yeux de concentration: si le Ministère de la Magie était une donnée de plus à prendre en compte dans l'équation, cela risquait de compliquer considérablement mon travail pour l'Ordre. Les allées et venues pour les missions, les entretiens avec le directeur, ma présence-même au sein de Poudlard…tout risquait d'être sujet à caution, tout allait soulever des questions gênantes.

"Si elle est ici, ce n'est pas uniquement pour une réforme de l'enseignement", compris-je. "Le Ministère soupçonne Dumbledore de faire de l'école l'élément charnière de la résistance. Et à part Potter et la petite friture, ils doivent escompter ferrer de plus gros poissons. Ils se méfient de la loyauté que les élèves lui portent mais ce n'est pas leur principale inquiétude: je parie qu'ils craignent bien plus les membres du corps enseignant. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est réussir à pincer des membres de l'Ordre. Ils se doutent certainement que l'Ordre du Phénix a été reconstitué mais ne doivent pas avoir de preuves tangibles. Et ils ne sont pas naïfs au point de croire que Dumbledore ne s'entoure pas de personnes de confiance et n'avance pas ses pions au sein de sa propre école."

Je serrai instinctivement les dents de nervosité: tout allait être beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu si nos moindres gestes étaient épiés par cette affreuse gargouille d'Ombrage. Ma couverture ne devra plus seulement convaincre quelques élèves trop curieux. Snape et moi devrons être prudents les soirs où nous serons de surveillance au Ministère. Le moindre écart de l'un de nous deux pourrait servir d'accusation contre le directeur.

J'étouffai un ricanement en songeant que le virage serré que prenait le Ministère vers la corruption et l'autocratie lui autorisait à avoir la main lourde sur les sanctions. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'un membre supplémentaire de l'Ordre prenne pied à Poudlard cette année: s'il devait d'une manière ou d'une autre déserter temporairement le navire, il lui faudrait des alliés sur place qui surveillent les gamins les plus audacieux et rebelles à l'autorité. Il ne s'agissait plus de conseiller à Harry Potter d'éviter des heures de colle: il y avait des enjeux bien plus politiques et nationaux derrière la présence de cette sangsue.

Par-dessus le marché, j'avais aussi personnellement de très bonnes raisons pour que le Ministère ne se mêle pas de mes affaires. Et la suspicion permanente que Dolores Ombrage allait faire peser sur tout le monde me mettait dans une position extrêmement instable et périlleuse. En acceptant ce poste, j'avais exigé de Dumbledore l'assurance que mes projets seraient protégés dans le secret des murs de Poudlard: désormais, j'allais devoir prêter les deux flancs à l'attaque et cela ne me mettait pas dans des dispositions très favorables.

Ombrage acheva son discours sous les applaudissements mitigés des élèves: parmi les professeurs, en revanche, personne ou presque ne fit l'effort de taper plus de deux fois dans ses mains. Le visage de Snape, du moins de ce que je pouvais en voir derrière son rideau de cheveux gras, restait extraordinairement imperturbable, mais ses mains s'étaient crispées sous la table.

Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et reprit la parole d'un ton jovial, comme si cette parenthèse déplaisante ne laissait pas entrapercevoir des nuages de menace. Après une dernière tirade enthousiaste portant sur la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, il engagea finalement les élèves à remonter dans leurs dortoirs. Aussitôt, un immense brouhaha résonna sous le plafond magique tandis que les élèves se bousculaient vers la sortie et que les Préfets appelaient à grand renfort de cris et de gestes les Premières Années. Je me levai machinalement à mon tour sans bien savoir quel chemin emprunter et sursautai en entendant la voix douce mais bien distincte du directeur :

-Severus, pourriez-vous être assez aimable pour conduire mademoiselle Cozzamora à ses appartements? Je regrette de ne pouvoir m'accorder ce plaisir présentement. Je devine que je peux compter sur vous pour la mettre au courant de tout ce qu'elle doit savoir.

Snape, qui s'était furtivement glissé dès la fin du discours vers la porte latérale de la Grande Salle, se figea. Il parut un instant envisager de faire la sourde oreille, mais il finit par esquisser un geste sec de la main pour m'engager à le suivre, jetant au passage un regard lourd de reproches au directeur.

-Vos bagages? demanda-t-il lapidairement.

-Dans le hall, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il marchait d'un pas nerveux sans jamais ralentir malgré les couloirs encombrés d'élèves. J'en vis plusieurs se jeter sur le coté pour le laisser passer et beaucoup baisser la tête en espérant éviter de croiser son regard fixé quelque part devant lui. Il donna un coup sec du bout de sa baguette sur mes malles sans même marquer une pause et elles s'élèveraient derrière nous pour nous suivre. Nous empruntâmes bientôt des escaliers secondaires, laissant peu à peu la clameur des élèves s'évanouir derrière nous. Maintenant que nous étions seuls, mon attention se fixait sur mon coéquipier peu loquace : mon observation minutieuse ne m'apprit cependant rien que je ne savais déjà. Son expression fermée, sévère, et impénétrable était un mur sur lequel tout examen restait inefficace.

-Que voulez-vous savoir, Cozzamora? se décida-t-il à dire sèchement sans que je parvienne à savoir si mon regard braqué sur lui avait fini par l'exaspérer ou s'il se pliait de mauvaise grâce à la demande de Dumbledore.

-Qui est le garçon très blond avec un insigne sur la poitrine - celui qui porte le vert et l'argent sur son uniforme? demandai-je après réflexion.

Il leva un sourcil, visiblement étonné par ma question. Alors qu'il tournait pour la première fois la tête dans ma direction, je notais que ses yeux étaient profondément cernés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

-Drago Malfoy, le préfet de ma maison, dit-il. Il est de la même année que Potter.

-Les deux ne semblent pas s'entendre, observai-je, essayant d'établir une première perspective des réseaux d'amitié, d'hostilité et de concurrence au sein de l'école pour visualiser clairement le milieu dans lequel j'allais naviguer. Harry m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Snape étouffa une exclamation de dédain. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent soudain ardemment de fureur, sa bouche grimaça un peu. C'était exactement ce que j'escomptais: une réaction. Et à en juger par la théâtrale antipathie que n'hésitait pas à afficher à cet instant l'imperturbable professeur, je touchais-là un point important.

-Potter est le parfait exemple de la remarquable capacité des Gryffondors à abhorrer tout ce qui ne sort pas du giron de leur maison. Leur monde binaire s'acclimate très bien des raccourcis et de la médisance, expliqua-t-il d'une voix froide en me fixant du coin de l'œil. Drago a posé beaucoup moins de problèmes à cette école que Potter, mais votre…protégé est suffisamment insolent pour se placer en juge de ses camarades. Après tout, lorsque l'on manque de subtilité et d'autocritique, il est plus confortable de reconnaitre les coupables à leur maison.

-La maison Serpentard a mauvaise presse auprès des autres élèves, approuvai-je. Beaucoup affirment qu'une grande partie des Mangemorts actuels y ont été élèves…et que de nouveaux partisans y naissent toujours. Mais je suppose que vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il y a de vrai et de faux dans ces bruits de couloirs.

Il me jeta un regard méfiant: il avait très bien compris que mes assertassions plus ou moins nuancées n'étaient que des jeux rhétoriques pour le faire parler. Comme je ne souhaitai pas réellement le cuisiner, je n'avais, à dessein, pas adopté mon jeu le plus fin. Sa défiance m'apprenait au moins que mon coéquipier était un homme attentif et avisé, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

-Serpentard accueille un nombre important de descendants de vieilles familles - et par conséquent, beaucoup de Sang-Purs, répondit prudemment Snape qui parlait d'une voix lente en choisissant ses mots. La fierté de leur rang stimule leur assurance, leur talent, leur ambition; et finalement, ils peuvent légitimement prétendre à des postes enviables, une fois l'école finie. Une opiniâtreté qui leur vaut l'hostilité des autres maisons et des raccourcis fâcheux.

"Comment a-t-on pu laisser la concurrence puérile de deux identités scolaires symboliques dégénérer à ce point en guerre civile?" songeai-je, alors que le conflit actuel m'apparaissait soudain comme un combat entre Gryffondor et Serpentard étendu à l'échelle nationale. "Les principes des différentes maisons ont été si intensément intégrés par les élèves qu'ils en ont fait de véritables revendications politiques. Cette école entérine un sectarisme séculaire qui formate tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, et elle s'étonne ensuite de récolter ce qu'elle sème."

-De toute manière, si vous pensiez réellement que Serpentard était un terreau fertile pour les mages noirs, vous auriez exercé un plus stricte contrôle sur tous les gamins qui y entrent, n'est-ce pas? demandai-je vicieusement à la suite de mes réflexions.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ma maison était une fabrique de futurs Mangemorts. En fait, je viens de vous dire exactement le contraire, cracha Snape avec fureur alors que, d'un coup de baguette, il poussait violemment mes valises dans mon dos en me faisant trébucher. Vous devriez vous laver les oreilles, Cozzamora.

Il parut pourtant réfléchir sérieusement à ma remarque car il ralentit sensiblement la marche.

-Mais je suppose que l'on doit cette liberté relative à l'optimisme et à l'indulgence de notre directeur, finit-il par dire lentement avec un sourire sarcastique. Dumbledore espère toujours que l'on finira par se repentir et par aller…de soi-même vers la lumière.

Il se tut quelques instants, allongeant encore le pas, ses cheveux se soulevant à peine derrière lui. Nous étions loin dans les entrailles du château, empruntant désormais un petit couloir mal éclairé et étouffant de silence. Son visage était toujours aussi indéchiffrable et les flammes des torchères projetaient de grandes ombres sur ses traits durcis. L'espace d'une seconde, il me sembla pourtant voir dans ses yeux noirs trembler une fragile lueur de peine et de tourment. Mon regard tomba sur ses grandes mains qui dirigeaient d'un geste raide et précis mes valises qui s'entrechoquaient faiblement derrière nous. Elles étaient belles, ces mains si pâles, à moitié dissimulées sous les manches boutonnées de ses robes noires.

Je lui accordai encore quelques secondes de répit avant de l'interroger de nouveau:

-Harry semble pourtant croire que Malfoy entretient de vraies accointances avec les forces des ténèbres, dis-je. Au-delà de l'hostilité de leurs maisons respectives, il a certainement de sérieuses raisons de soupçonner certains élèves de Serpentard. Peut-être devrions-nous y accorder du crédit et les surveiller. Maugrey est persuadé qu'il est fondamental pour l'Ordre d'endiguer les nouvelles recrues des Mangemorts, et je partage son avis. Vous êtes leur directeur: vous avez certainement dû être attentif aux élèves qui allèguent vouloir prêter serment à Voldemort.

Je le vis frémir et crisper le poing sur sa baguette, serrant les mâchoires. Il avait soudain pâlit: mais son visage trahissait plus l'effort que la peur, comme un blessé qui s'efforce de ne pas crier tandis qu'on touche à sa plaie. Je reconnaissais cette expression fiévreuse et concentrée, m'étonnant de la voir se peindre à cet instant sur son visage.

-Potter prétend avoir vu le père de Malfoy à la fin de l'année dernière, dans le cimetière où étaient réunis les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lâcha-il à contrecœur d'une voix si lente et si tendue que je compris qu'il était de moins en moins disposé à me donner des informations. Mais il était sans nul doute confus. Rien ne laisse entendre que nos élèves se soient positionnés clairement, peu importe leur répartition. Je ne trouverai pour ma part ni justifiable ni approprié que vous traquiez les élèves de ma maison, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle menaçant.

-C'est un choix risqué, Snape, répondis-je sur la défensive, frappée par son refus si net. Mais peut-être possédez-vous des renseignements que j'ignore?

-Rien qui vous intéresse en cet instant en tout cas, Cozzamora, coupa-t-il froidement alors qu'il s'arrêtait au bout d'un boyau obscur, devant une étroite porte en ogive. Vos appartements.

J'ignorai superbement la porte qu'il m'indiquait de la main. Ses derniers mots m'avaient mise en alerte. Techniquement, il n'y avait rien que je devais ignorer: le recèle d'informations pouvait me mettre en danger, comme compromettre les objectifs de l'Ordre. A quoi jouait-il? Mon regard se fit plus dur sur le sien. Comment, au-delà de tout bon sens et de tout discernement, pouvait-il si aveuglement couvrir sa maison? Croyait-il que j'étais suffisamment partiale pour ne soupçonner que les Serpentards?

-Votre mot de passe, Cozzamora, siffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Ses yeux noirs s'étaient vrillés dans les miens, étrécis d'exaspération, comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce que je cachais derrière mon silence. Refusant sa directive, les lèvres hermétiquement closes, je tendis avec colère la main vers la porte mais au moment où mes doigts effleurèrent son bois rugueux, elle disparut peu à peu pour laisser place à un mur de pierres nues.

-J'ai dit: prononcez le mot de passe que vous avez donné à Dumbledore, répéta encore Snape dont le sourire torve m'indiquait qu'il se délectait de ma réticence évidente.

Prononcer le mot de passe de mes appartements devant un étranger, même un équipier de mission, était contraire à toutes mes plus élémentaires leçons de prudence. Cette supériorité momentanée paraissait le ravir: il se dressait dans mon dos, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, dans une attente inéluctable.

- _Da Pacem **(2)**_ , me résolus-je à prononcer alors d'une voix forte, mes yeux fixés dans les siens avec défit.

Durant une seconde, le masque de son visage sembla s'altérer de désarroi et il parut brûler de dire quelque chose pour sa défense.

Mais la porte réapparut et s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement: je me détournai alors sans regret de lui pour inspecter mon nouveau logis. Je l'entendis faire entrer mes malles derrière moi et les déposer magiquement au milieu de la pièce, s'arrêtant lui-même sur le seuil sans aller plus avant.

Je fis lentement le tour du salon uniquement éclairé par un feu de l'âtre - certainement allumé par les elfes de maison en prévision de ma venue. Malgré cette attention, la pièce demeurait froide, comme si elle était restée longtemps inhabitée.

Devant la profonde cheminée en pierres de taille étaient disposés un vieux canapé de chintz et deux petit fauteuils en cuir qui avaient l'air si usés et confortables qu'ils donnaient envie de s'abimer dedans pour un sommeil sans fin. Je fus tirée de cet engourdissement envoûtant par le rappel que je lus, gravé en lettres capitales dans la pierre du manteau de la cheminée: "DORMIENS VIGILA" _**(3)**_.

A l'opposé, un triplet de lancettes ouvrait au-dessus du vide trois fenêtres hautes et étroites en arc brisé. En m'approchant, collant mon visage contre le vitrail transparent rendu glacial par le froid nocturne, j'aperçus à l'extérieur l'ombre imposante des montages cintrant Poudlard. Je devinais que si je poussais la fine cloison de verre, il monterait jusqu'à moi le hululement des chouettes et l'odeur fraiche et puissante des grands pins de la forêt.

Non loin se trouvait un long bureau de bois massif sur lequel des plumes de tailles et de couleurs diverses étaient posées, prêtes à l'emploi. Deux pans entiers de mur étaient occupés par le squelette noir d'une grande bibliothèque dont les étagères étaient vides. Un petit placard discret, fermé par des grosses charnières et une serrure solide était dissimulé derrière une tenture illustrant la Continence de Scipion. Une armoire en chêne avait été poussée dans un coin, visiblement trop imposante pour que l'on songe à la déplacer ailleurs dans le château. Suspendues par des chaines, des lampes-globe diffusaient un halo d'un vert absinthe hypnotique, et sur un mur, un petit tableau de Thomas Wyck émettait un cliquettement continu alors que son personnage s'afférait dans une pièce encombrée d'objets.

-Vous êtes au-dessus de la muraille Ouest du château, fit la voix de Snape alors que je revenais pour la seconde fois regarder par la fenêtre.

Bien que sa voix fut basse et assez douce, je sursautai presque en me rappelant sa présence: il était toujours dressé comme un spectre noir dans l'encadrement ouvert de la porte.

-En d'autres termes, évitez de trop vous pencher par la fenêtre. A moins bien sûr de vouloir abréger radicalement les malheurs de votre existence, ajouta-t-il alors que le coin de ses lèvres se crispaient d'ironie.

-Où sommes-nous exactement? demandai-je.

-Vos appartements occupent les deux niveaux d'une petite tourelle du deuxième étage. Ici votre salon, et là-haut" - il désigna des marches de pierre qui montaient - "vos espaces privés. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait été occupée avant vous: peut-être est-ce parce que le vent souffle fort de ce côté et qu'il y fait toujours froid. J'espère que vous avez pensé à vous munir de couvertures, ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil dubitatif. Vous n'êtes plus en Italie, Cozzamora.

-J'avais remarqué, murmurai-je en fermant mes bras autour de moi sans réussir à réprimer un frisson.

Il me jeta un regard de pitié, avant de continuer:

-Nous assurerons la surveillance au ministère jeudi soir. Soyez à neuf heures sans faute devant les portes du château. Si vous n'y êtes pas, vous pouvez être certaine que je ne perdrai pas mon temps à vous attendre.

Il me jaugea du regard, comme s'il essayait d'évaluer quel poids mort j'allais réellement représenter pour lui.

-Vous ferez attention à être discrète, autant en traversant les couloirs de Poudlard que lorsque nous serons en vue du Ministère: le Seigneur des Ténèbres poste régulièrement des Mangemorts en surveillance, alors ne faites rien qui puisse attirer l'attention.

-Aussi étonnant que ça paraisse, j'ai quelques notions de bon sens… et aussi un peu d'expérience en la matière, répliquai-je d'un ton mielleux. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit bien sage de transplaner tous les deux au même endroit et d'entrer ensemble au Ministère. Chacun dans une rue perpendiculaire à l'ilot où se trouve le bâtiment, dis-je clairement pour répondre à son expression circonspecte. Vous arrivez le premier au Ministère, je vous rejoins dix minutes plus tard. Cela laisse le temps d'intervenir en cas de problème, ou d'appeler du renfort, d'effectuer pour ma part des repérages de sécurité extérieurs pendant que vous vous assurez que la voie est libre à l'intérieur.

Il pinça les lèvres de fureur mais ne trouva rien à objecter.

-Qu'avez-vous pensé du discours de Ombrage? demandai-je plus calmement pour rompre son silence énervé.

-La même chose que vous, j'imagine, répliqua-t-il avec raillerie. La prudence est de mise: si elle est ici, c'est que le Ministère soupçonne déjà des actions à son encontre. Nous ne devons pas lui donner du grain à moudre. Alors, ne sortez de vos appartements qu'après le couvre-feu les soirs de surveillance. Ne restez pas seule avec Ombrage, ne buvez pas ce qu'elle vous propose, parlez lui aussi peu que possible. Et vaquez à vos occupations - si tant est que vous en ayez - sans prendre parti dans les tensions qui agitent l'école: vous êtes une étrangère, ici. On s'étonnera bien plus de vous entendre émettre un avis que d'ignorer ce qu'il se passe.

Ce fut à mon tour d'hocher la tête: il avait parfaitement raison. De toute évidence, il prenait Ombrage pour une menace très sérieuse et peut-être plus concrètement active que je ne l'aurais cru d'abord.

-Il serait également judicieux, compte tenu de ce qu'a dit _inconsidérément_ Dumbledore ce soir, d'apparaitre de temps à autres dans ma classe, ajouta-t-il du bout des lèvres avec une réticence évidente. Quoi qu'ait pu sous-entendre le directeur, je ne tolèrerai pas que vous prétendiez me servir d'assistante, précisa-t-il immédiatement. De toute manière, n'importe qui s'accorderait à admettre en vous voyant que cette conjecture est parfaitement ridicule. Mais vous pourrez toujours arguer que vous vous imposez dans mes cours pour remédier à vos lacunes.

C'était un excellent moyen, et peut-être le seul, de ne pas trahir ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore au diner et d'attirer le moins possible l'attention d'Ombrage sur ma présence: moins elle me verrait rôder dans le château durant les heures de cours, plus il y aurait de chance pour qu'elle me confonde avec les élèves et m'oublie. Le sous-entendu était insultant mais la sécurité de ma position n'était pas à mettre en péril pour un mouvement d'orgueil.

-Maitrisez-vous l'art des potions?

-Extrêmement peu, avouai-je en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire jamais étudié cette matière, et je crois que je n'y aurais pas été très brillante.

-Un esprit obtus de plus, somme toute: comme c'est étonnant. Je me réjouis que vous ne… _m'assistiez_ pas, dans ce cas.

-Je n'ai qu'à venir durant les cours des cinquième années, proposai-je sans me formaliser de ses précédents paroles. Et peut-être à ceux des premières et septième années. Cela représentera un nombre d'heures assez conséquent pour que l'alibi du perfectionnement de mes études soit crédible. Je crois que vous surveillez les heures d'étude dans la Grande Salle un après-midi par semaine, n'est-ce pas? Je vous y accompagnerai: si vous le voulez bien, je circulerai avec vous dans les rangs pour observer les élèves - ça me permettra certainement de parler avec certains d'entre eux.

-Il sera par contre totalement inconcevable que vous vous promeniez entre les tables et discutiez pendant _mon_ cours, susurra-t-il avec férocité. Je tiens à ce que ma classe conserve une concentration et une discipline irréprochables. Et entre les murs des cachots, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, Cozzamora: je suis le seul maitre. Ce qui veut dire que vous aurez gracieusement le droit de tenir votre langue quelles que soient les circonstances, que mes principes pédagogiques vous conviennent ou non. Il est hors de question que vous sapiez mon autorité pour excuser publiquement l'impertinence de Potter ou de n'importe qui d'autre, est-ce clair? Je tolère votre présence pour vous tirer d'affaire. Si vous perturbez mon travail, je pourrais être beaucoup moins enclin à la clémence et ne répugnerai pas à adopter des mesures plus….radicales pour vous remettre à votre place.

-Je pourrai tout de même m'adonner à mon propre travail, j'espère? Sans _perturber_ le vôtre?

-Vous ferez ce qu'il vous plaira pourvu que ce soit en silence, lâcha-t-il avec indifférence. Concernant, justement, vos travaux personnels, Dumbledore m'a soumis une requête. Il n'a pas jugé bon de me préciser la nature des recherches auxquelles vous vous livrez…

Il marqua une pause significative en me jetant un regard inquisiteur, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'ai la bonté de l'éclairer sur ce point. Appuyée contre la cheminée, je croisai les bras et lui rendis un sourire poli mais parfaitement aphone. Il ne dévoilait pas ses cartes, je n'avais aucune raison de lui montrer les miennes. Il parut le comprendre, car quand il parla, sa voix était un peu moins basse et bien plus irritée:

-…mais peu importe, claqua-t-il. Le directeur m'a prié avec insistance de vous accorder l'usage du matériel de mon laboratoire personnel. Je veux que les choses soient limpides: j'ai accédé à sa requête uniquement parce qu'il m'a affirmé que votre besogne était d'une importance cruciale. Il y a dans mon équipement des instruments d'une extrême rareté et d'un prix proportionnellement élevé. Je n'accepterai aucune justification pour la dégradation des matériaux, leur saleté ou leur détérioration : et je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire payer une compensation. Je ne vous permets pas non plus de me les emprunter et de les monter dans vos appartements ou Merlin-sait-où: si vous souhaitez les utiliser, vous viendrez travailler après les cours dans les cachots et sous ma vigilance. Enfin, et même si je ne comprends pas par quel prodige vous avez omis de vous pourvoir d'un outillage qui vous semble nécessaire…

-…une bonne partie de ces instruments sont interdits d'importation ou d'exportation par les services de douane magiques, dis-je tranquillement.

-… mon autorisation se borne au stricte usage du matériel technique. Il vous est formellement interdit de prendre ma réserve personnelle pour la boutique de votre apothicaire et d'y venir piocher des ingrédients. A vous de vous assurer d'avoir tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour vos projets, et dans le cas contraire, d'être suffisamment prévoyante pour vous adresser à un fournisseur. Le dépannage ou l'état d'urgence ne seront pas une excuse.

Je hochai la tête d'assentiment sans chercher à discuter les conditions.

-Je pense que nous avons fait le tour du contrat de collaboration, conclut-il froidement. J'ajouterai que je n'ai pas pour habitude de travailler en binôme, et il me serait extrêmement déplaisant de devoir me porter garant de votre personne en cas de menace.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi-même en toutes circonstances Snape, répondis-je d'une voix cette fois tranchante. J'espère pour ma part que vous mettrez autant de perfectionnisme à la réussite de notre mission commune qu'à la critique de ses procédures.

Il me dévisagea d'un regard indescriptible puis gagna en deux enjambées le palier de ma tourelle sans répondre. Depuis la porte, je le vis s'enfoncer dans un escalier étroit et obscur, presque invisible dans l'ombre du palier, qui semblait descendre comme un puits vers les profondeurs de la terre.

-Où mènent ces marches? demandai-je. Je ne les avais pas vues, d'abord.

-Le directeur a pensé qu'il serait judicieux que nous ayons un moyen de nous rencontrer sans avoir à traverser le château à la vue de tous, articula-t-il alors que son visage se crispait de fureur. Si toutefois il nous fallait parler de manière discrète.

Visiblement, c'était un point de plus qui n'avait pas fait l'unanimité lorsque Dumbledore lui en avait soumis l'idée. Mais de toute évidence, Snape n'avait, à terme, pas eu son mot à dire.

-Cet escalier descend directement, sans desservir d'autres directions, aux sous-sols du château, dans le couloir qui mène à mes appartements. Néanmoins…Je vous engage à l'utiliser avec la plus grande parcimonie. Si toutefois il vous prenait l'envie _irrépressible_ de l'emprunter, je ne pourrais que vous enjoindre à la plus ample prudence: les marches sont raides et… _glissantes_. De plus, j'ai une horreur toute particulière des intrus dans le périmètre de mes quartiers personnels. Pour être plus explicite: une chute de quatre étages dans des escaliers aussi étroits pourrait avoir des conséquences regrettables, acheva-t-il en montrant ses dents jaunes.

Je claquai la porte sans autre forme de procès.

Les manières brusques et narquoises de Snape avaient irritées mes nerfs. Ses petits stratagèmes pour m'intimider ou se débarrasser de moi, en plus d'être inutiles, me paraissaient être d'intolérables caprices. Je fis une rapide inspection des deux pièces qui composaient l'étage supérieur de mon logis: il y avait une chambre décorée de rideaux et de draps en velours bleu nuit - la couleur héraldique de la Calabre- ainsi qu'une salle de bain spacieuse. Mais les deux pièces qui ne disposaient pas de cheminée et étaient glaciales. Mon regard se perdit longtemps dans les horizons d'un petit tableau de A. S. Pitloo représentant les environs de Naples, un paysage sec et sauvage dans un soleil immense: je pouvais presque sentir les odeurs chaudes du maquis et oublier que je me trouvais dans un vieux château écossais, sous le voile tendu de la nuit. Par la fenêtre ne passait qu'un rayon de lune blême qui faisait raisonner les pierres nues d'une triste et silencieuse litanie. Ma chambre, même décorée pour m'accueillir, ressemblait dans l'obscurité à une demeure déserte, dont ma présence troublait l'oubli et dérangeait les fantômes endormis. Gelée jusqu'au fond des os, je redescendis dans la salle principale, décidée à passer la nuit sur un des fauteuils devant la cheminée.

Retirant mes chaussures, je remontai mes jambes sous mon menton et fermai mes bras autour de mes genoux pour tenter de me réchauffer, m'abimant dans la contemplation du feu. Le crépitement des flammes et le cliquettement du petit tableau de Wyck peuplaient un peu ma solitude nouvelle. Je résumais rapidement tous les éléments nouveaux que je devais prendre en compte dans le travail dont on m'avait chargée: détourner l'attention d'Ombrage, remplir les missions de surveillance au Ministère, protéger et connaitre au mieux les élèves. Il était impératif que je comprenne très rapidement le réseau des alliances et des oppositions qui irriguaient l'école si je voulais éviter tout faux-pas. A cela s'ajoutaient de plus confidentiels devoirs: l'avancement de mes recherches sur lesquelles Dumbledore avait mis un impératif absolu, et une compréhension précise des mécanismes crapuleux qui sous-tendaient l'organisation et le renforcement du camp de Voldemort. Enfin, pour ma propre sécurité, il me fallait porter une attention accrue aux faits et gestes de Snape: puisque je ne pouvais de toute évidence pas travailler en collaboration réelle avec lui, il me faudrait en conséquence me préparer à lutter contre lui. Il taisait des choses. Et tout ce que j'ignorais était une faiblesse qui me rendait vulnérable. " _J'ai mis les pieds dans un nœud de vipères_ ", réalisai-je dans un murmure, en repensant à la discussion à propos des Serpentards. Les mots gravés sur la cheminée m'apparurent soudain comme une sinistre mise en garde du château à l'agent en filature que j'étais: "DORMIENS VIGILA". Ne t'endors pas et redouble de méfiance.

…

Probablement dus-je m'assoupir au grès de mes réflexions car je fus tirée au milieu de la nuit par un bruissement sur le pas de la porte. J'avais appris au cours des années à ne jamais dormir que d'un œil et ce faible chuintement suffit à m'éveiller tout à fait. Je me levai sans bruit, la baguette tendue, mon autre main posée derrière mon dos où était accroché, caché sous ma cape, mon Mauser. Après avoir patiemment écouté le silence, j'ouvris d'un coup de baguette la porte de mon appartement. Je ne distinguai rien dans l'obscurité opaque du palier. En avançant d'un pas, mes pieds nus frôlèrent soudain une matière molle posée sur le sol. Je sursautai, puis vis deux couvertures d'une couleur indéfinie méticuleusement pliées devant moi. Posé dessus, un morceau de parchemin développait dans une écriture fine, inclinée et aigue: " _Obligation de les retourner immédiatement dès que vous vous serez pourvue des vôtres. Des délais courts seront appréciés_. _-S.S_ "

-Nacre ou murène, murmurai-je pour moi-même, ou pour quelque chose dans l'obscurité qui frémit imperceptiblement.

/

/

/

(1) **Nœud de Vipères** : En référence au livre de Mauriac. C'est à la fois le titre de l'ouvrage et le terme qu'utilise le narrateur, homme hargneux, amer et rancunier, pour décrire son propre cœur (" Je connais mon cœur, ce cœur, ce nœud de vipères"). Alors qu'il est au crépuscule de sa vie, il tire un portrait haineux des gens qui ont traversé et partagé son existence, qu'il a méprisé, dominé et n'a jamais aimé - et qui le lui ont bien rendu. Le livre est sa lente progression vers le dénouement de ces haines et l'acceptation d'un amour plus grand que lui. Apollonia parle du "nœud de vipères" pour désigner la situation dangereuse et embrouillée dans laquelle elle se trouve, car Poudlard semble être le lieu où se rassemblent et s'entredéchirent les différents partis belligérants du monde de la magie. Mais c'est aussi un parallèle entre le personnage principal du roman et Severus, qui à ce moment de sa vie, est amer, dur et sans espoir.

(2) **Da Pacem** : Littéralement "Donne la paix", en latin. C'est un anthem religieux basé les psaumes bibliques. Dans le contexte du dialogue, Apollonia dit clairement à Snape "donne la paix" pour lui jeter à la figure le miroir de son attitude belliqueuse et l'engager à ne pas oublier son rôle pour l'Ordre. Très connu dans la liturgie anglaise, le terme a été traduit par "Peace for our time": et cette formule a été réutilisée en contexte politique, dans un discours prononcé par le Premier Ministre britannique alors qu'il espérait encore éviter la guerre avec l'Allemagne. Ironiquement, la WW2 a été déclarée moins d'un an plus tard. Apollonia choisit ce mot de passe en clin d'œil à l'histoire britannique moldue et marque par-là son espoir d'œuvrer pour la paix. Son remploi de l'expression est prophétique: également un an plus tard, le monde magique sera en guerre ouverte contre Voldemort.

(3) **Dormiens Vigila** : En latin "sors de ton sommeil" ou " endormi, demeure vigilant", "dors en restant éveillé".

 _ **Notes de l'auteur**_ _: Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, et plus encore à toutes celles qui ont laissé de si gentils commentaires:_ _ **TheProudHufflepuff, MLou5, Alindorie, Hanninanie:**_ _vous lire me remplie de joie! Je vous ai normalement à toutes répondu en MP. Vous avez été très élogieuses et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Merci aussi aux followers, ainsi qu'aux nouveaux lecteurs et bienvenu à eux! J'essaie de publier aussi régulièrement que je peux, je vous le promets._

 _J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu. Comme vous avez dû le voir, Apollonia est très "efficace" et concentrée sur ses objectifs: c'est encore la meilleure chose à faire quand on travaille avec Snape, je suppose. Tous les deux ont en commun d'être méfiants et habiles à la dissimulation ou à la manipulation verbale. C'est ce que je trouve amusant dans leurs dialogues, puisque c'est un perpétuel jeu d'échec oral. Mieux vaut pour Apollonia d'être bien entrainée: dans le cas contraire, Snape étant un grand sorcier et un espion accompli, la relation aurait été extrêmement inégale et dangereuse pour elle. Je vous rassure, leurs échanges seront un peu moins formels dans les chapitres à venir._

 _Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Comme toujours je serai ravie de lire vos commentaires, et d'y répondre. Et si je n'y réponds pas, envoyez-moi une Beuglante._


End file.
